


better with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This may sound wierd, but my ex boyfriend Just walked in with a girl and I was wondering if you could hold my hand a bit and walk around the store so he thinks you know, I've moved on"</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry is the master of pick up lines, even if he doesn't know it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by a tumblr post i saw like 2 years ago
> 
> Enjoyyyy

Niall sighs as he's forced to go into another god damn dressing room, this time Hope has decided to try on at least 10 outfits in forever 21 and she insists everytime that Niall come in because she apparently needs his opinion. 

Like every other outfit she tries on he nods and smiles tells her it's cute and then rolls his eyes as she squeals and checks out her ass in the dressing room mirror.  
The cons of having a friends who thinks just because your gay means your automatically a fashion expert.  
"Niall does this dress make my butt look big" she asks waltzing out a black god knows what kind of dress. "Em, no" he replies not really knowing what she wants him to say, but she pouts and huffs "Tell the truth Niall" he sighs rubbing circles into his forhead. "I'm gay I'm not fucking Louis Vuitton here" he mumbles but thankfully she doesn't seem to hear. 

"Why was I cursed with no butt and you have a cute little plump one" she groans as she walks back into the dressing room, Niall laughs shaking his head, Hope can be so mellow dramatic sometimes.  
"Hope I'm going to get some coffee okay?" He says through the door and hears her hum which means yes. "Get me a bottle of cola please dear best friend" she shouts as he walks out the dressing room area he shouts back okay earning a glare from some of the employees. They obviously hate there job. 

He makes his way to the exit of the store cringing at the trashy pop song playing loudly, he's never going shopping with Hope ever, ever again. 

Just when he's nearly made it out of hell a hand grabs his forearm gently. He turns ready to raise his eyebrows, but the boy stops him by talking. "This may sound wierd, but my ex boyfriend Just walked in with a girl and I was wondering if you could hold my hand a bit and walk around the store so he thinks you know, I've moved on" the stranger bites his lip nervously and when did that turn into one of Niall's turn ons? Now apparently. He doesn't know quite what to say but Niall being the kind hearted boy he is most of the time nods. (Plus the guys hot as fuck) "yeah sure" he replies and almost faints and dies right in the middle of forever 21 when the boy smiles brightly, biting his lip again and then licking over it. Honestly it's not good for Niall's health right now. 

"Great I think I saw them over there" he says gently grabbing Niall's hand and interlocking there fingers. And oh wow he's got big hands. The store is quite large so he can't really see a couple walking around. "So what's your name?" The boy asks as he squeezes Niall's hand a little. Is this what heaven feels like? "Niall Horan" he replies as the boy pulls him beside a large rack of winter coats. "I'm Harry Styles" he says, smiling at Niall as he casually walks around the store, this is honestly the weirdest thing he's ever been asked to do. "What brings you to forever 21 Harry Styles?" Niall asks as he looks around for a couple but sees no one but a few highschoolers. Strange. 

"Well my sister heard there was some sort of sale whatever and I've been here for two hours now while she's trying on the entire store" Harry replies chuckling a little as Niall laughs agreeing, as Harry leads him to where the shoes are kept.  
"My friend dragged me here" Niall says eyeing up Harry's body and face , he's extremely good looking. 

After 10 minutes of walking round the store and still no sign of a couple anywhere, plus Hope still hasnt emerged from the dressing room, he starts having some doubts about the whole ex boyfriend story, but Harry is amazing, he's funny and keeps pulling Niall closer swearing he sees his ex every 30 seconds, but Niall can see not one other male. Harry is currently telling him about a cute little coffee shop a few miles away when Niall had to ask. 

"Are you sure you saw your ex?" He asks not trying to sound rude, he's actually really enjoying holding Harry's hand. The boy swallows hard and nods "y-yeah of course" he smiles but his cheeks have turned red and Niall smiles a little. This is to cute.  
Niall looks around again and raises his eyebrows at Harry. The boy catches his eye and he sighs his cheeks heating up even more. Is it possible to be in love after 13 and a quarter minutes? "Well, no my ex isn't here" Harry sighs. Niall giggles into his free hand as Harry groans out in embarrassment. He has nothing to be embarrassed over Niall finds it so cute. 

" It's just your really pretty, like so fucking pretty and my sister told me to go over and make conversation, but i kinda chickened out and told you well this" Harry mumbles, but he still hasn't dropped Niall's hand and Niall's completely okay with that. 

"That Harry Styles was the best goddamm pick up line I've ever heard" Niall smiles genuinely and squeezes Harry's large hand once more, it's true maybe Harry just blurted out the ex boyfriend thing but that's the best pick up line anyone's ever said to him. "Really?" The boy laughs moving his hand from Niall's and wrapping it around his shoulder. If he thought he was dying before he defiantly is now. Take the wheel god. 

Niall just nods giggling lightly, there still walking around the store, Niall still hasn't saw Hope but right now, this is more important. Niall leans into Harry's side like they've done this for years. He knows what Anna from frozen meant about true love now. Actually scratch that, that didn't partially end well.  
"So I was going to head out for coffee before you decided to pretend your ex boyfriend was here, and I hear there's a cute little coffee shop a mile away, maybe you could join me?" Niall bites his lip as he continues walking around the store. 

Harry stops and looks down at Niall smiling fondly. " yeah sure I'd like that a lot" 

As there walking down the street telling each other things about each other (Harry's arm has now resided to Niall's waist which is not so good on his breathing) Niall sends a quick text to Hope telling her he met his future husband and he'll be gone for a while. She sends back a simple "your a hoe neil" making the blonde chuckle. A second later she sends another one through making Niall choke and Harry to look down concerned "you okay Niall?"  
Niall just nods leaning into Harry's side before glancing down at the text his friend just sent him trying to not imagine dirty thoughts. 

 

"Don't suck his dingly dong in a coffee shop Niall wait until your at least home"

 

 

No promises.


End file.
